The present invention relates to a TV receiving device and method.
According to a conventional TV set, the viewer cannot watch a spot scene in detail and repeatedly while he is watching TV even if he has a desire to do so. This desire is partially satisfied by Japanese Patent Application No. S62-207775 belonging to the same applicant, wherein a video cassette tape recorder (VCR) is required.
If the viewer wants to watch once more or confirm a TV scene during the TV reviewing, there has been no means but using the well-known endless VCR to play back that scene at another time. This is seriously inconvenient for the viewer and it costs a great deal, so that there are a number of problems which cannot be accepted by the general viewer.